I Told The Moon (My Jack)
by laughlittlegiggles
Summary: Jack's before story. His story before he died.
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice

I was walking down to Jack's house, we were going to study together. Both of our family's had moved to the forest a few years ago. We were the only two cabins in miles. We didn't live next to each other but we were a short walk through the forest away.

I came up to his house and his door was wide open, we didn't really get electricity where we lived, considering we were pretty far away from the modern world, so everything seemed dead. I peered in the door but no one seemed to be home. I opened the door wider and still I saw nobody, "Jack?" There was no response.

Finally I gave up, they must have gone to the lake and go ice skating like we did all the time. I closed the door and turned around. The first thing I saw was Jack, he was standing there, making the weirdest face I had ever seen in my life.

I burst out laughing and he did too. "Jack why do you always do that?!" He kept on laughing. His brown hair and eyes stood out too much, he looked like a stain on a white piece of paper. "Where are your parents?"

"They went down to the lake, I told them I had to study with you so I had to stay." He frowned. I smiled and he began laughing again.

"Well, let me in! I'm freezing!" Jack smiled and gestured me to move out of the way. He pushed the door but it didn't open. He turned and looked at me. "Are you trying to trick me again?" I laughed.

"No, did you close the door?" I stopped laughing. I tried the door myself and he was right, it wouldn't open.

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't want your house to freeze so I closed the door. But it's your fault for not being normal and just letting me in!" We began to laugh again. "Guess we should just wait for them to come back right?" He nodded.

"It's too cold to study and all our work would probably get wet from the snow anyways, so what do you want to do?" I smiled and looked around for something to do. I set my bag down and stood up.

"I bet I can climb that tree faster than you can." He stood up and looked at the tree.

"You're on!" He gave me a devilish smile and I cracked my knuckles. We both went down the steps and got ready to climb the tree. "Go!" We ran to the tree and started climbing. Jack liked jumping from branch to branch but I preferred to just climb and not try to complicate it.

I was winning so far but Jack caught up right away, he passed me and smiled. I climbed faster, I loved climbing tree's I liked being as close to the skies as possible. I loved the view and it was also where you saw the most snow.

I decided to try jumping branches too. I had never tried it before and I had always been curious. I jumped onto the nearest branch and it felt good. I kept going and I finally caught up to Jack. He was laughing the entire way up and I couldn't help but laugh with him. We reached the top of the tree at the same time.

"Jack, I really like the view up here." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah, me too." I could see everything, I felt the greatest feeling in the world. We were silent for a while until Jack tried to make conversation. "What is something you want to do before you die?" I knew my answer already.

"I know it's silly but… I want to fly. I mean how cool would it be if you could see everything below you? The wind hitting your face and guiding you through the sky." Jack looked at me and didn't say I word.

Jack

Beatrice was starring off to the distance. She looked out dreamily. "Jack I really like the view up here." She smiled but didn't look at me.

"Yeah, me too." I stared at her, I had always thought she was really pretty, her skin was pale and her chocolate brown hair was tied back into a pony tail. She looked so fresh, so different, so perfectly natural. Her eyes were green and they looked perfect on her face. Her lips were pale, without any color but she still looked beautiful.

"What is something you want to do before you die?" I kept staring, she smiled and laughed a little.

"I know it silly but…" She stopped and looked out "I want to fly. I mean how cool would it be if you could see everything below you? The wind hitting your face and guiding you through the sky." There was excitement in her voice, true hope, it made me feel jealous. I had never been so passionate about anything and seeing her talk about how she really wanted to fly, it made me feel jealous.

I decided not to talk any longer, she looked out and she looked so relaxed, so happy. I looked out as well I tried to feel the same way but It felt impossible. I didn't know why but I just couldn't focus on the view, all I could think about was how she was sitting right next to me. My heart raced.

Out of nowhere a bird few near us, I watched it as it flew through the air, Beatrice was defiantly entertained she wouldn't take her eyes of the bird. It came closer and closer. Ii didn't even see it coming but the bird flew right above us. It startled Beatrice so much she fell backwards and was just barely holding on to a small branch.

"Jack!" I tried to grab for her hand but I couldn't reach it. I let myself fall backwards and I was swinging, my knees holding me on the branch. I reached for her hand again and she grabbed mine. Once she touched me I felt a chill run up my spine. I would have been blushing if we weren't about to plunge to our death.

"Beatrice, it's okay. I've got you, I won't let go. I promise." I held on tight. I reached to grab her other hand and she tied too. "Give me your hand."

"I can't reach you, Jack!"

"Yes you can. Please just try." I wanted to cry, I hadn't been this scared in my life.

"Jack I can't! Just let go of me!" She let go of my hand but I tried to hold on.

"Stop!" I screamed, there was anger and frustration in my voice.

"Jack! Let go of me!" She screamed back.

I couldn't hold on to her much longer, her hand was slipping and she didn't hold my hand back so it was nearly impossible for me to hold on a second longer. I let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice

"Stop!" Jack screamed, he sounded so desperate.

"Jack! Let go of me!" I couldn't ask him to hurt himself for me. Jack looked panicked, I had never seen him like that before, so desperate to save me.

Jack let go of the branch. We both fell down to the floor together. Jack hugged me and made sure his back was facing the floor. I could see his face and he was calmly smiling at me. He winked at me and we both hit the floor.

"Jack." Jack was unconscious I could see he had hit his head and back on some rocks. His face was scratched up and his lip was bleeding. "Jack!" My voice cracked. I kneeled and set his head on my lap. Tears came down my face. I had never in my life been so scared. Jack's face looked so calm, I stroked his hair with my shaking hands. "Please, Jack." He didn't move and he didn't say anything. My tears along with the beautiful snowflakes fell onto Jack's face.

He began to mumble something, "Beatrice…"

"Jack! I'm right here!" I grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry… Beatrice." He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I hadn't noticed that I was hurt too. I had hit my forehead on rocks too and I was bleeding a lot.

I cried more. Jack sat up and blood came down his face almost immediately. Then, he hugged me. "Beatrice, this was no one's fault, alright?" He whispered in my ear. I was shaking so much, I was scared, cold. I was physically and emotionally hurt.

"Okay…" I tried to stand up but I fell right away. I was so focused on Jack I hadn't even noticed my leg had shattered and my face was bleeding.

"I only hit my head, but it doesn't hurt." He stood up. "Come on." He bent back down and picked me up in his arms.

"Jack, you don't have to-" He looked at me and smiled.

"I've got you." I had always admired how he could always convince you to trust him, he had that charm in his voice that I would never forget.

Jack walked up the steps and set me down on one of them, I leaned on the rail. I heard Jack kick down the door. He came back and picked me up again. We walked into his living room, he gave me another reassuring smile and set me down on the couch.

"Jack, I…" I couldn't find the words. He looked at me and yet again gave me a painful smile. He put the door back and ran into his kitchen.

Jack

I ran into my kitchen and grabbed two pieces of cloth. I soaked them both in warm water and brought them and the bowl back into the living room. I sat next to her on the couch.

"Stay still." I moved her hair out of her face and cleaned her wound. She winced.

"Jack,"

"Where does your leg hurt?" She pointed right above her ankle and I ripped part of her jeans so I could see. I pressed my finger on her ankle, "Here?" She nodded. I wrapped the cloth around her ankle and she seemed to relax.

"Jack." She repeated again.

I smiled, "Yeah?" She put her hand on my face, and studied me. My heart raced again.

"Does it hurt?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Kind of." I admitted. She reached for the other piece of cloth and began dab it on my lip. I stared at her and she focused on my lip. Neither of us smiled. Her hands were cold, but I barely noticed.

"You scratched your back pretty bad, huh?" I looked down at her hand and she stared at me.

"Yeah…" I looked up and our eyes met, for a second. Her beautiful green eyes.

"Let me see." I blushed and took my shirt off. She slowly moved her hand down my back. "Does it hurt?" I nodded. "A lot?"

"Not really." I smiled. She poured the rest of the water on my back.

"Put your shirt back on." I obeyed and turned around to look at her. She studied me with a look of worry on her face. "Jack, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Do you ever wonder what love feels like?" I stared at her. I didn't have an answer.

"What do you mean?" She sat crisscross.

"You know, like do you know how it feels to be in love?" I looked around. There was a knock on the door.

"Jack! Open the door!" Someone called from outside. I got up and looked out the window, it was my mom with Amy and Hunter.

"Coming!" I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Jack! We heard screaming. Are you okay? What happened?" She gave me a quick hug then began to poke my face to see if I was alright. I smiled.

"There was just a small accident but we're fine. I promise."

"Oh, Jack." My looked at me with that look of worry she always gave me after I did something I probably shouldn't have done.

"Hey, Jack." Hunter gave me a devilish smile and looked over at Beatrice. "Hey Beatrice."

She smiled, "Hey Hunter." Hunter walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"You're still hanging out with this dork?" I frowned. I hated my twin brother. He didn't actually look like me, he looked more like my older brother. He looked a bit more muscular and he was also more confident.

"Shut up Hunter. You know Jack is my best friend." He smiled.

"Sorry, I do know he is your _friend."_ He said 'friend' loudly, trying to bother me.

"Hunter, don't you have something better to do?" It sounded ruder than I wanted it to.

He smiled and stood up, "Why? Don't worry, I won't try to steal your girlfriend."

I walked up to him. "She isn't my girlfriend." Hunter smiled and pushed me back, I didn't fall but he hit me pretty bad. I hit him back and he just laughed at me. Beatrice interrupted.

"Jack, do you want to come over to my house and study instead?" Beatrice was still sitting in the same spot I had left her.

"Okay." Hunter walked out and into the kitchen. I grabbed my winter coat and opened the door. I began to walk out but I noticed Bea was still sitting in the same place. I walked back in and looked at her, she stared back. She moved her foot and winced.

"Oh, right." I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for remembering, Jack." She waited. Beatrice had that weird habit of saying my name almost every time she said something to me. She was never really talkative, she would rather just stare at the sky in silence for hours.

We walked out the door and I closed it behind me. I walked for a while and she had her eyes closed and she was smiling the entire way. I looked down at her most of the way too. There was still some blood on her face but not that much.

I smiled, "Does your leg still hurt?"

"Nope." She said simply.

"Then why am I carrying you?" I dropped her and she fell in the snow right in front of me.

"Jack!" She laughed and laid her back on the snow, her eyes where still closed. "Come on, Jack." She moved her hands behind her head. "Lay next to me." I laughed.

"Come on, Aqua. I should really get you home so that I can check your ankle." She frowned, her eyes were still closed and she still hadn't moved an inch.

"Jack," She stood up and looked at me. She began to walk around me slowly. She stopped, touched my chest and smiled. Our eyes were locked and she had a devilish look in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was doing. Whenever she didn't get what she wanted by just asking she would get it by being beautiful.

"No, Beatrice stop." She put her finger to my lips but I only rolled my eyes, "Bea, I've seen you do this too many times." She stopped and smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. I looked at her and my heart was racing again. "Are you sure it won't?"


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice

"Jack," I stood up and Jack stared at me. I walked around him slowly. I stopped and put both of my hands on his chest. I loved doing this. Whenever I didn't get my way by just asking, well let's just say I would work for it. I stared at him and didn't look away for a second.

"No, Beatrice stop." I smiled and put my finger to his lips gesturing him to be quiet. Jack rolled his eyes and I hesitated. "Bea, I've seen you do this too many times." I smiled again. I knew he couldn't resist.

"Really?" He looked nervous and he didn't move. I stopped and looked away. "I'm sorry, Jack." He sighed and took a step forward.

"You know how you asked me a question earlier and we were interrupted?" I nodded and looked back at him. I couldn't tell if his eyes were watering of if they were just naturally sparkly. "Do you think it's possible for us…." I knew what he was going to say. I had been waiting for him to say it my entire life. His brown hair glowed more than ever and I could feel my face become hotter and hotter.

"Jack," I decided to answer without words. I slowly leaned in and did the best thing I knew to do. I kissed him. He kissed me back and put his arms around my waist. I couldn't help it but I kissed him harder and he followed. I moved my hand up to his neck and he pulled me closer. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he held he up. I ran my fingers though his hair and I slowly pulled away. We were still face to face. His eyes were still closed, he smiled and laughed a little. I looked up and noticed it had started to snow.

"Beatrice?" He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

I smiled, "Yeah?" I bit my lip.

"There is no way in hell, that that was your first kiss." I laughed and got back down to the floor.

I punched his leg and he bent down and sat next to me. "Why do you say that?!" I laughed and he did too.

"You are a really good kisser." He smiled. He seemed to realize what he had just said his face turned red and mine did too.

"Thanks." We stood there awkwardly. "So, we should…"

"Yeah, lets… um… yeah." I smiled. We both stood up and began walking towards my house.

"Jack, you don't need to get all nervous because we kissed, you know?" I didn't know why but I always said things before I thought about them. I hated that about myself.

Jack avoided my eyes, he didn't say anything the rest of the way to my house. I wish he had.

Jack

We began to walk again, she walked behind me. I tried avoiding eye contact with her. I really wanted to kiss her again but I knew she wouldn't like that. Also, I was still in shock that she was the one who kissed me first.

"Jack, you don't need to get all nervous because we kissed, you know?" There was my name again. I loved hearing her say my name, especially now. We walked all the way to her house in silence. I didn't say anything and she didn't say anything either.

When we got to her house the door was open. Beatrice ran for the door in panic and I followed. "Dad?!" She screamed. There was no response, "Dad?!" She repeated. Still no response. She ran into her dad's bedroom, I stood in the living room waiting for her to come back.

There was a loud scream and I came rushing into the bedroom. Her dad laid there. He wasn't moving and some blood was coming out of his mouth. Beatrice was kneeling down next to her dad and she was checking his pulse. She looked panicked and tears ran down her face. "Daddy?" She stopped. Nothing happened.

Again she checked his pulse, she threw his and at the floor and again she checked. "No!" She yelled. "No! No!" she yelled again. She shook in fear and kept checking his pulse and his breathing.

"Beatrice," I put my hand on her shoulder. She screamed and threw my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I stared at her, I didn't know what to say. I was confused. I tried to help her up, "I said don't touch me!" She was shaking, there were tears on her face and she was screaming at me like it was my fault.

"Beatrice I-" She got up and pointed at the door.

"Get out." She said calmly. I stared at her.

"What?" She gave me a look. It was sad, angry, and frustrated.

"Get the hell out!" I didn't move. She broke down again, she cried even more and she slowly bent down on the floor. Her hands were on her face and I bent down next to her.

"Jack, leave." I couldn't leave her, but I understood she needed sometime alone. I stood up and began to walk toward the door. I wasn't planning to walk back to my house, I was going to wait for her to come outside her house and for me to be there.

I sat down outside her front door. I waited. Hours passed and I could still hear her small cries from inside the house. It was killing me. I wanted to help but I knew it was too late to save him and I knew she didn't want me to be with her at the moment but I couldn't leave her.


End file.
